


늪으로 가라앉는 너에게 담배 한 개비와 빵 한 덩이를.

by Taezisae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taezisae/pseuds/Taezisae





	1. Chapter 1

"이번에는 운이 좀 따라줬는걸."

 

샌즈는 히죽거리며 눈 앞의 칩들을 두 손으로 조심스럽게 가져갔다. 칩을 잃은 녀석들은 퀭한 눈을 하고 샌즈를 바라봤지만, 

달리 아무 말도 할 수 없었는지 이만 부득부득 갈 뿐이었다. 그러나 샌즈는 그들이 그렇게 노려보건말건 히죽거리며 웃을 뿐이었다.

 

"너무 그러지 말라고. 다음 판은 어떻게 될 지 모르잖아?"

 

그 말에 녀석들은 주춤주춤 거리다가 결국 얼마 남지 않은 칩들을 걸었다. 카드가 나눠지고 모두 자신의 손에 든 카드를 쳐다보면서도 

서로의 얼굴을 살피기 바빴다. 그리고 그 중에서도 가장 주목받는 건 다름아닌 샌즈의 얼굴이었다.

 

"...."

 

그러나 샌즈의 얼굴은 변함 없이 웃는 얼굴이었고, 아무리 살펴봐도 숨소리 하나 흐트러지는 게 없었다.

 

"콜."

"콜."

"....다이."

 

겨우 몇 번 콜을 외쳤을 뿐인데 칩은 무서운 속도로 쌓여가고 있었다. 샌즈는 자신의 옆에 쌓인 산더미같은 칩들을 쳐다보며 

느긋하게 손짓을 했지만, 다른 녀석들은 결국 올인을 하는 지경에 이르렀다.

그 어마어마한 칩들의 양에 겁을 먹은 두 괴물은 진작 때려친 상황. 남은 건 담배를 잘근잘근 씹고 있는 괴물과 샌즈 둘 뿐. 

둘은 결국 마지막까지 물러나지 않았고, 남은 건 카드를 공개하는 것 뿐이었다.

 

"트리플이다."

 

담배를 씹던 괴물이 툭 카드를 던졌다. 그러자 샌즈는 씨익 웃더니 본인의 카드를 내보였는데,

그 카드를 본 괴물들은 순간 눈이 잘못 된 줄 알았다.

 

"이런. 안 먹혔네. 원 페어야."

 

족보 중에서 두 번째로 낮은 원페어. 진작 때려친 두 괴물은 왜 자신들이 때려쳤을까 후회하며 머리를 쥐어뜯었다. 

반면 마지막까지 남은 괴물은 신이 나선 칩들을 움켜쥐고 소리지르기 정신 없었다. 

그런 그들을 두고 샌즈는 절반으로 줄었지만, 제 작은 몸엔 턱없이 많은 칩들을 들고 슬그머니 빠져나왔다.

 

"야, 나 조금만 줘! 진짜 조금만...!"

"웃기지 마. 중간에 겁먹고 튄 주제에."

"뭐?! 너 저번에 다 잃었을 때 내가 빌려줬잖아!"

"그건 그거고 이건 이거지."

"이...!!"

 

곧 뒤에서 우당탕하고 테이블 넘어지는 소리와 함께 주먹이 오고가는 소리가 들렸다. 그러나 샌즈는 전혀 신경쓰지 않고 

환전소에서 칩들을 금화로 바꿨다.

샌즈는 히죽 웃으며 금화가 든 주머니를 바지 주머니에 넣었다. 만약 저기서 저 녀석들의 칩을 전부 꿀꺽했다면, 

눈이 뒤집힌 셋이 함께 덤벼들었겠지. 하지만 적당히 한 명에게 칩을 몰아주자 남은 둘과 한 명이 분열되어 서로 싸워주는 덕에 

샌즈는 여유롭게 빠져나올 수 있었다.

이런 식으로 남을 속이고 분열시킨 게 몇 번일까. 굳이 셀 이유도 없었지만, 만약 센다면 워터폴의 반짝이는 돌보다 훨씬 많으리라.

 

"...그나저나 여긴 환기가 정말 안 되는군."

 

샌즈는 콜록, 하고 작게 기침을 했다. 벽지나 테이블도 깔끔하고 술도 상당히 맛있어보였지만, 어째선지 담배 연기가 빠지지 않아 

술집 안은 너구리 굴이나 다름 없는 상태였다. 

이 술집은 열린 지 얼마 되지 않은 곳이었는데 그래서였는지 햇병아리로 보이는 녀석들이 상당히 많았다. 덕분에 샌즈는 

걸릴 걱정도 안 하고 마음껏 도박으로 돈들을 긁어모을 수 있었다.

그 때문일까. 어쩐지 기분도 좀 날아가는 것 같았다. 그렇게 샌즈가 구름 위를 거닐듯 기분 좋은 느낌을 즐기고 있을 때, 

갑자기 그의 앞에 술잔 하나가 내밀어졌다.

 

"손님. 저 쪽에서 손님께 드리는 술입니다."

"나?"

 

주변을 둘러봤지만 아무리봐도 잘못 준 것 같진 않았다. 그렇지만 샌즈는 그 술을 바로 마시지 않고, 자신에게 술을 줬다는 녀석을 쳐다봤다. 

그곳에는 고양이 같기도 하고 강아지 같기도 한 괴물 하나가 씨익 웃었다.

 

"헤...고맙지만 사양한다고 전해줘."

 

샌즈는 절대 술을 먹지 않는다. 조금이라도 긴장을 늦췄다간 이 험악한 지하에서 털려먹는 건 한 순간이니까. 

물론 샌즈가 사방에 알 게 모르게 적을 쌓은 탓도 있으리라.

그렇게 생각하며 샌즈는 조끼 안 쪽에서 담배갑을 꺼내 담배를 피우려했다. 그러나 갑자기 바텐더가 그의 손을 탁 붙잡았다.

 

"뭐야?"

"죄송합니다. 저희 술집에선 지정된 담배만 피울 수 있습니다."

 

매점매석인가. 샌즈는 순순히 알겠다고 대답한 뒤 담배를 품속에 도로 넣었다. 그러자 바텐더가 담배 몇 개비를 샌즈의 앞에 내밀었다.

 

"원래 한 개비당 5골드지만, 오늘 처음 오신 것 같으니 서비스로 드리겠습니다."

"한 개비에 5골드나 한다고?"

 

샌즈는 살짝 얼굴을 찌푸리며 담배를 집어들었다. 자기가 가진 것과 별 다를 것도 없어보이는데 이렇게 비싸다니. 

뭐, 그래도 공짜니까. 무엇보다 담배는 술처럼 정신이 날아갈 걱정도 없고 말이지. 샌즈는 입에 담배를 물고 불을 붙인 뒤, 

스읍 하고 반쯤 들이마쉰 뒤 길게 내뱉었다. 매캐하면서도 몽롱한 게 대체 뭔 쟤료를 넣은 건지 알 수 없었다.

 

"안녕."

 

그렇게 담배 맛을 즐기고 있는 샌즈에게 아까 그 괴물이 다가와 앉았다. 괴물은 생글생글 웃고 있었는데, 

역시 아무리봐도 고양이인지 강아지인지 도통 알 수 없었다.

 

"술은 안 좋아하나봐?"

"알코올이 몸에 안 받거든."

"그러면 주스는 어때?"

"...혹시 취해서 날 여자로 착각하고 있는 건 아니겠지?"

 

샌즈는 그렇게 말하면서 살짝 식은땀을 흘렸다. 만약 성별을 가리지 않거나, 혹은 취향이 별난 녀석에게 걸린 거면 어쩌지. 

그러면 엄청 귀찮아질텐데.

 

"전혀 아냐. 그냥 오늘 돈을 좀 땄는데, 내가 같이 술 마실 친구가 없어서 그래."

"헤. 다른 녀석들도 많은데 어째서?"

"다른 녀석들은 흉흉해보이거든."

 

샌즈는 힐끔 뒤를 둘러봤다. 하긴. 힘이 중시되는 이 지하에선 덩치가 크면 클 수록 유리하지. 

다른 괴물보다 특히 더 작은 샌즈가 유독 두드러져 보이는 건 사실이었다.

샌즈는 담배를 다시 한 번 깊게 마셨다가 뱉었다. 조금 독한 것 같았지만, 금방 적응된 건지 나쁘지 않은 맛이었다. 

다만 독한 맛 때문인지 갈증이 심하게 나는 점이 큰 흠이었다.

 

"좀 목이 마르네. 이 봐. 여기 주스 두 잔만."

 

옆자리의 괴물이 주문하자 바텐더는 컵 두 개를 꺼내더니, 능숙하게 주스 두 잔을 따랐다. 금방 냉장고에서 꺼낸건지 물방울이 송글송글 맺혀 

저도 모르게 원샷 해버릴만큼 시원해보였다. 

샌즈는 잠시 망설이다가 옆자리 괴물이 주스를 마시는 걸 보고 한 모금 들이켰다. 술이라면 좀 위험하지만, 주스니까 한 모금 정도는 괜찮겠지. 

샌즈는 다시 주스 몇 모금을 들이켰다. 맛은 나쁘지 않고 적당히 달달한 게 착 감겨왔다.

샌즈는 거의 다 타들어간 담배를 입에 물었다. 얼마만에 느껴보는 편안함일까. 이렇게 주스를 마시고 담배 한 개피를 느긋하게 피는 것도 얼마만일까.

 

"...."

 

샌즈는 꽁초로 변한 담배를 재털이에 던졌다. 그리고 남은 주스를 입에 탁 털어넣은 뒤, 아직 두 개비 더 있는 담배로 손을 뻗었다. 

빠지지 않는 담배연기가 술집 안을 멤돈다.

 

 

 

언제부턴가 샌즈는 그 술집을 제 집처럼 드나들기 시작했다. 어째서 그런건지는 본인도 뭐 때문이다 콕 집어 말할 순 없었다. 

굳이 이유를 댄다면, 다른 술집이나 도박장에 갔을 땐 느낄 수 없는 짜릿함과 고양감이 느껴졌기 때문이라고 해야할까.

덕분에 샌즈는 얼마 안 가 그 술집의 단골이 되어 눌러앉기 시작했다. 술집에서 파는 빵과 주스가 맛이 나쁘지 않다는 점도 한 몫 했으리라. 

집에 있어봤자 동생이라고 부르지도 못하는 녀석에게 돈도 줘야하고 밥도 차려줘야 하니까, 일종의 현실도피였을지도.

 

"풀하우스."

 

칩을 거의 잃었을 쯤, 방금 전까지의 손해를 메우고도 남을 정도의 패가 나왔다. 얼마 남지 않은 칩을 다 털어먹으려고 했던 녀석들은 

얼굴이 경악으로 물들었다. 그러거나 말거나 샌즈는 칩들을 챙겨 환전한 뒤 바텐더 앞 의자에 올라가 발을 까딱까딱 거렸다.

 

"담배 두 개비랑 빵 하나만."

 

샌즈의 주문에 바텐더는 기다렸다는 듯, 쟁반 위에 막 구웠는지 노릇노릇한 빵 한 덩이와 담배 두 개비를 놓고 샌즈 앞으로 내밀었다. 

샌즈는 허기를 느끼며 빵을 덥썩 물었는데, 키 작은 해골이 볼이 빵빵해질 정도로 빵을 먹는 모습은 재밌는 구경거리가 따로 없었다. 

덕분에 몇 몇 괴물들은 하던 것도 멈추고 샌즈를 지긋이 쳐다봤다.

 

"오늘도 왔네."

 

고양이와 강아지의 혼종괴물이 또 샌즈 곁으로 다가왔고, 샌즈는 빵을 입에 문 체 웃으며 손을 까딱거렸다. 서로 이름은 몰랐지만, 

오늘 인사를 주고받아도 내일이면 두 번 다시 못할 수도 있는 지하에선 이 정도면 충분했다.

샌즈는 빵을 다 먹어치운 뒤 담배를 한 개비 물고 불을 붙였다. 뿌옇게 안개처럼 술집 안을 채운 연기들 속에 샌즈의 숨결도 섞여가고, 

샌즈는 살짝 나른함을 느끼며 담배를 깊게 마셨다가 내뱉었다.

 

"실력이 보통 좋은 게 아닌데?"

"그냥 운이 좋은 거야. '본' 실력은 그냥 그럭저럭이지."

 

샌즈는 어깨를 으쓱하며 담배를 파, 하고 길게 내뱉었다. 뭘 쟤료로 쓴 건지는 모르겠지만, 

이 담배를 핀 뒤로는 더 이상 전에 피던 담배는 필 수 없게 되었다. 덕분에 담뱃값으로 나가는 돈도 무시할 수 없게 되었고. 

 

"흠. 그럭저럭이어도 괜찮은데?"

"설마 가르쳐달란 건 아니겠지? 난 가르치는 건 못해. '골'치가 아파서 말이야."

"어차피 그러지도 않아. 난 딱히 카드놀이에 흥미 없거든."

 

그 말을 마친 뒤 혼종괴물도 담배를 한 개비 물고 피웠다. 샌즈는 담배를 피며 주변을 둘러봤는데, 

어째선지 눈 앞에 작은 빛들이 따닥따닥 튀는 느낌이었다.

 

"음. 혹시 전구 고장났나?"

"아니요. 혹시 무슨 문제라도?"

"헤. 아냐. 잘못 봤어."

 

그러나 그 빛들은 샌즈의 눈 앞까지 왔다가 저 멀리 날아가거나, 갑자기 눈부시게 빛나거나 혹은 꺼져가는 촛불처럼 사그라들었다. 

하지만 곧 몰려오는 가뿐함과 나른함이 그 빛들에 대한 생각을 몰아냈고 샌즈는 말없이 담배를 피웠다.

회색빛 연기가 춤을 추듯 허공으로 빙글빙글 돌아간다.

 

 

그 날도 샌즈는 어김없이 그 술집을 향해 걸음을 옮겼다. 언제부턴가 그곳에 가는 건 숨을 쉬는 것처럼 자연스러운 일이 되었지만, 

그렇다고 해서 별 다를 건 없었다. 술집의 멍청한 호구들을 턴 뒤 담배와 빵을 맛본다. 단지 그것 뿐이었다.

동생의 시선을 피해 달아나다시피 집을 나선 샌즈는 입맛을 다셨다. 그곳의 빵이, 잼도 버터도 없는 그 동그랗고 하얀 빵이

이상하리만큼 간절했다. 저도 모르게 입맛을 다시며 샌즈는 입가를 소매로 닦았다.

그런데 술집 앞에 도착하니 문은 닫혀있고 바텐더만이 그 앞에서 상자를 나를 뿐이었다. 순간 당황해서 멈춰선 샌즈를 

발견한 바텐더가 가볍게 인사했다.

 

"아, 오셨습니까."

"뼈 빠지게 달려왔지. 근데 왜 문이 닫혀있는 거야? 청소?"

"죄송합니다. 잠시 임시휴업에 들어갔습니다."

 

바텐더의 말에 샌즈는 가슴이 철렁하고 내려앉는 걸 느꼈다. 이 지하에선 한참 잘 나가던 가게들도 갑자기 사라져버리는 경우가 허다했다. 

그런 경우는 십중팔구 위험한 일에 휘말렸거나, 사기를 치고 야반도주를 한 경우였다. 설마 이번에도....?

애써 동요한 기색을 숨기며 샌즈는 태평한 얼굴을 가장했다. 그래? 하며, 아무렇지 않다는 듯 무심하게. 상대방에게 간절함을 내비치는 순간, 

그것이 목줄이 되어 끌려다닐테니.

 

"조만간 다시 영업하게 될 겁니다."

"알겠어. 나중에 다시오지 뭐."

 

그리고 샌즈는 걸음을 옮겨 길거리로 향했다. 아직 활동하기엔 이른 시간이라 그런지, 대부분 가게들은 불이 꺼져있고 

길거리에는 술에 취했거나 탈탈 털린 괴물들만 떡이 되어 누워있을 뿐이었다. 

샌즈는 아쉬운대로 주머니에 들어있는 옛 담배들을 꺼냈다. 그러나 오랫동안 꿍쳐놓은 탓에 몇 개비는 찢어져서 내용물이 다 새어나왔고, 

그나마 멀쩡한 것들도 꾸깃꾸깃 구겨졌거나 눅눅해진 상태였다.

그 중 가장 상태가 좋은 담배 한 개비를 물고 불을 붙였다. 한 줄기 연기가 향처럼 흐느적흐느적 거리다가, 곧 한숨과도 같은 

매캐한 덩어리로 뱉어진다. 

 

"맛이 영 아니네..."

 

이 담배도 상당히 독한 편인데, 아무래도 그 곳 담배에 비하면 상당히 심심한 편이었다. 대체 뭘 집어넣으면 그렇게 독특한 맛이 날 수 있는 걸까. 

담배를 부러뜨릴 듯 쥔 샌즈가 다시 한 번 연기를 내뱉었다. 아래를 내려다며 비웃듯, 연기는 끝없이 끝없이 올라갔다.

결국 절반도 피우지 못하고 그대로 담배를 내던지고 말았다. 평소 같으면 아까워서 절대 못할 짓이었지만, 입이 까끌까끌한 게 도저히 버틸 수 없었다.

샌즈는 평정을 가장하며 걸음을 옮기기 시작했다. 언제 또 원수 같은 동생이 돈을 내놓으라 재촉할 지 모르니까. 

그렇게 짜증을 꾹꾹 누른 작은 해골이 길거리 속으로 비척비척 걸어갔다. 버려진 담배꽁초가 곧 발길질에 짜부라졌다.


	2. Chapter 2

"젠장. 운도 더럽게 없네..."

 

깨진 머리틈이 쿡쿡 쑤셔오는 느낌이었다. 허나 머리보다도 온 몸의 팔다리가 쑤셔, 당장이라도 비명을 지르며 그 자리에서 뒹굴고 싶었다.

간만에 몸도 풀겸해서 도박판에 뛰어든 건 좋았다. 허나 이상할만큼 컨디션이 좋지 않았고, 결국 초보도 할 것 같지 않은 실수로 인해 

속임수를 들키고 말았다. 실컷 얻어맞은 뒤 뒷골목으로 겨우 도망친 샌즈는 조심스럽게 주머니에서 지갑 몇 개를 꺼냈다. 

그런 와중에도 용케 소매치기를 했단 걸 알면 누구라도 고개를 저었으리라.

 

"이걸로는 택도 없는데..."

 

요즘 그 술집에서 사먹는 담배와 빵 때문에, 안 그래도 잘 모이지 않는 돈이 더 모이지 않고 있는 상황이었다. 

샌즈는 짜증스러운듯 얼마 없는 금화를 박박 긁어 제 지갑에 넣고 골목길 밖으로 걸어나갔다. 

그 순간 골목길의 풍경이 까맣게 물들었다가 다시 원래대로 돌아왔다. 자신의 눈이 이상해진걸까, 

샌즈는 눈을 비비고 감았다 떴으나 변한 건 없었다. 

허나 시야가 이상한 건 아무래도 좋았다. 얻어맞은 것 때문인지, 아까부터 무겁고 쑤시는 몸이 점점 더 아파오기 시작했다.

 

"윽...."

 

하마터면 걸음이 무너질 뻔했다. 후들거리는 다리에 힘을 꽉 주고, 샌즈는 약간 빠른 걸음으로 번화가를 빠져나왔다. 

어쩐지 몸에서 열도 나는 것 같았다. 더군다나 바싹 마른 입안에선 끝없이 물을 찾고 있었다.

그렇게 도망치듯 인적이 드문 워터폴에 도착한 샌즈는 재빨리 물웅덩이에 가 두 손으로 물을 떠마셨다. 

몇 번이고 물을 마셨음에도 갈증이 쉬이 가시질 않았다. 결국 성에 차지 않다는 듯 그대로 물웅덩이에 고개를 박고 물을 마시기 시작했다. 

꼴깍 꼴깍하고 물 넘어가는 소리만 들려온다.

 

"파아...!"

 

한참 뒤 고개를 든 샌즈의 상의와 목에 감은 스카프는 물로 푹 젖어있었다. 물을 마시느라 제대로 숨을 쉴 수 없었던 탓에 

샌즈는 거친 호흡을 내뱉으며 땅바닥에 엎드렸다. 축축한 흙 때문에 옷에 갈색빛이 물들었지만 아무래도 좋았다.

손가락 하나 까딱할 수 없었기에 샌즈는 몸을 돌려 하늘을 향해 대자로 뻗었다. 이 지하에서 유일하게 때묻지 않은 듯한 

반짝임이 천장에서 빛나고 있었다. 만약 저것들이 희귀한 보석이었다면 진작에 다 사라졌겠지. 그랬다면 그나마 남아있는 빛도 없이 

워터폴은 새카만 암흑이었겠지? 

 

"젠장...."

 

반짝임 때문인지 시야가 더 어지러웠다. 그 뿐만 아니라 시야에 비춰지는 색깔 역시 여러가지로 나눠지기 시작했다. 

분홍색, 붉은색, 하얀색, 노랑색....눈을 찌를 듯 강렬한 원색들은 고통스러울 정도였다.

샌즈는 몇 시간이고 워터폴에서 끙끙댔다. 이따금 제 팔을 제 이빨로 물어뜯어가며 그는 힘겹게 싸웠다. 

엉망이 된 자신의 몸과, 집에 돌아가면 자신을 닥달하는 동생이 기다리는 현실과, 언제든 자신을 죽이려 달려드는 세상에 맞서서.

그런 고통어린 신음이 희미하게 메아리꽃으로 스며들었지만, 누구 하나 들어주는 이 없이 허공으로 흩어졌다.

 

 

 

얼마 뒤 그 술집은 다시 영업을 개시했고, 샌즈가 기다렸다는 듯 그 술집을 제 집 마냥 드나든 것이 몇 주가 지났다. 

그 동안 그 곳에서 호구들을 털어먹으며 챙긴 돈도 많았지만, 동시에 거기서 사먹은 빵과 담배값으로 그리 많은 수입을 챙기지 못한 상태였다.

아니 오히려 적자가 났다고 해도 과언이 아닐 정도였다.

 

'미안. 최근 쟤료를 구하기 힘들어서.'

 

게다가 그 사이 빵과 담배값은 조금씩 조금씩 가격이 오르더니, 이젠 아스고어 대왕이라도 무리가 아닐까 않을까 싶을 정도로 

오른 상태였다. 그런데도 샌즈는 담배와 빵을 사는 걸 멈추지 않고 끝없이 금화를 꼴아박는 상태였다.

처음엔 가격 때문에 더 이상 사지 않으려 했으나, 빵과 담배연기 맛이 끝없이 혀 끝에 머릿속에 멤도는 탓에 생활 자체가

불가능한 지경에까지 이르른 상태였다. 그리고 정신을 차려보면 금화를 한 가득 내밀고 그것들을 맛보는 자신의 모습에

샌즈는 지독한 혐오감과 충족되는 욕구를 동시에 느끼고 있었다.

그렇게 가랑비에 옷 젖는 걸 눈치채지 못하듯 샌즈는 보이지 않는 뭔가에 물들어가고 있었다. 

그리고 그 몇 주가 지난 뒤에야 샌즈는 자신의 몸이 이상해졌단 걸 겨우 눈치챌 수 있었다. 

진작에 몸이 이상해지긴 했으나, 스스로 자각하게 된 건 한참이 지난 뒤였으니 늦어도 한참 늦은 상태였다.

 

"쓰레기! 아침인데 뭐 하는 거야!!"

 

쾅하고 몇 번이나 고쳐 너덜너덜해진 문짝이 또 박살난다. 샌즈는 동생의 성난 목소리에 그제야 잠에서 깰 수 있었지만, 

술을 몇 통을 들이부은 것처럼 몸이 무겁고 몽롱했다. 어지간히 아픈 걸로는 티 하나 내지 않는 샌즈인데도 

오늘은 도저히 손가락 하나 까딱할 수 없었다.

 

"뭐하냐고 했잖아!"

"잠깐....알겠으니까...."

"....설마 아픈 거냐?"

 

살벌한 목소리에 샌즈는 있는 힘껏 힘을 끌어모아 자리에서 일어났으나, 다리가 후들거리는 걸 멈출 수 없었다. 

그리고 그런 샌즈를 파피루스는 싸늘한 눈빛으로 내려다보았다.

 

"쓸모없는 놈. 약해빠진 주제에 아프기까지 하다니."

 

그러나 그 이상 다른 행동은 하지 않고, 저 말만 툭 던진 뒤 밖으로 나가버렸다. 그나마 남아있는 마지막 가족애인지, 

돈줄이 끊기는 걸 생각해서 내버려둔 건지는 알 수 없었다.

샌즈는 힘겹게 방문까지 걸어갔다가 그 자리에서 주저앉았다. 그리고 최대한 머리를 굴려 왜 이런 건지 가능성들을 전부 검토했다.

 

'감기? 그럴리가. 예전에 쫓기다가 워터폴에 빠졌을 때 한 번 뿐이었잖아.'

 

무엇보다 이건 감기와는 차원이 다른 불쾌감이었다. 세상이 까맣게 물들고, 관절 하나하나가 뚝뚝 끊어지는 느낌. 

온 몸에 쇠사슬이 감겨 그 끝에 무거운 추가 달린 느낌. 뭘 해도 안 될 것 같은 우울감과 쉴 세 없이 떨리는 몸.

한참이나 생각을 되짚어가던 끝에, 샌즈는 문득 그 술집을 떠올렸다. 그리고 요즘 자신이 벌어들였던 돈들을 

전부 그 곳의 담배와 빵에 쏟아부었단 것도. 이대로 가다간 동생이 돈을 내놓으라 할 때 제 때 내지 못할 지경이었다. 

샌즈는 척추뼈를 타고 한기가 스멀스멀 올라오는 걸 느꼈다.

 

"더 이상 가면...안..."

 

허나 머릿속의 생각과는 다르게 샌즈의 손은 침대 밑에 꿍쳐둔 비상금으로 향하고 있었다. 이러면 안 된다는 이성의 경고는 턱없이 약했다. 

오직 그 술집에서 맛봤던 담배연기와 빵의 맛, 그 생각 하나만 머릿 속을 가득 채웠다.

떨리는 손으로 약간의 비상금을 챙긴 샌즈는 걸어갈 시간도 아깝다는 듯 방에서 바로 공간이동을 했다. 

그러나 몸 상태가 좋지 않아서인지 원래 착지해야할 곳에서 조금 떨어진 곳으로 떨어졌다. 

그 작은 몸이 차갑고 딱딱한 바닥 위를 굴러도 누구 하나 돕지 않는다. 그리고 샌즈 역시 그런 것에 

당연하다는 듯 서둘러 일어나 술집으로 향해 문을 밀치고 안으로 뛰어들어갔다.

 

"저기, 담배랑 빵 좀...."

 

샌즈는 얼마인지도 세지 않고 금화가 든 주머니를 내밀었다. 그러나 바텐더는 그것을 힐끔 쳐다보더니 고개를 저었다.

 

"죄송합니다. 이걸로는 부족합니다."

 

샌즈는 손 뿐만 아니라 온몸이 떨리는 걸 막을 수 없었다. 이러다가 죽어버리는 게 아닐까, 

아득한 공포가 밀려오면서 비명이라도 지르고 싶은 심정이었다. 어떻게? 돈을 더 구하려고 해도 몸 상태가 말이 아니다.

지금 몸으로는 카드패를 쥐거나 지갑을 슬쩍하는 것조차 버겁고 힘들었다.

그렇게 몸을 바들바들 떠는 샌즈를 바텐더는 뚫어지게 쳐다봤다.

 

"방법이 없는 건 아닌데...."

"뭐....? 하지만 돈이 모자른....."

"시키는 걸 하는 겁니다만."

"그게 뭔데? 할 테니까....당장 할 테니까....!"

"뭐든 할 수 있겠습니까? 만약 수락하면 빵과 담배는 부족하지 않겠지만, 중간에 그만둘 수 없단 건 기억하시길 바랍니다."

 

평소의 샌즈같으면 이렇게 노골적으로 수상한 제안을 당연히 거절했을 것이다. 아니면 수락하는 척하면서 되려 뒤통수를 쳤으리라. 

그러나 지금의 샌즈에겐 그럴만한 이성은 하나도 남지 않았기에, 샌즈는 갈비뼈라도 하나 뽑아줄 기세로 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

"그러면 따라오세요."

 

바텐더는 손짓을 하더니 바 안 쪽 부엌으로 향했다. 샌즈는 아주 잠깐 망설였지만, 곧 바텐더를 따라 갔고 부엌 안 쪽으로 가니

그곳과 어울리지 않게 육중해보이는 철문 하나가 있었다. 샌즈가 주춤거리면서 그 문 앞에 도착하자 바텐더는 문을 조심스럽게 열었다.

그러자 서늘한 공기와 함께 지하로 내려가는 계단이 그의 눈 앞에 나타났다.

 

"들어가세요."

 

샌즈는 순간 되돌아갈까 생각했지만, 몸은 이미 계단을 천천히 내려가고 있었다. 그러자 뒤에서 문이 닫히면서 빛이라고는 

문 틈으로 희미하게 새어나오는 빛과, 계단 끝 지하에서 새어나오는 은은한 빛 뿐이었다. 

샌즈는 잠시 가만히 있다가 심호흡을 한 번 했다. 그래. 수틀리면 공간이동으로 도망치면 돼. 그리고 별 거 아닐거야. 

아마 생선 손질이나 밀가루 반죽이겠지. 아니면....설마 고문을 하면서 고통 받는 것에 기쁨을 느끼는 미친 녀석이 기다리는 건 아니겠지? 

에이 설마. 아니겠지....? 아닐 거야. 아니 아니어야 하는데.

불안감을 애써 숨기고 계단을 내려가는 발소리가 벽에 부딪혀 메아리친다. 마침내 계단을 다 내려가니 지하실에는 

노란 빛 전구 아래 침대 하나만 덩그라니 놓여있었다. 흉흉한 도끼나 톱 같은 게 없다는 건 큰 다행이었지만, 

한편으로는 이런 곳에서 뭘 해야한단건지 도저히 알 수 없었다. 그러나 무엇보다 더 의아스러운 건 침대 위에 있는 괴물의 존재였다.

 

"왔어?"

 

이젠 얼굴이 익숙한, 고양이와 강아지의 모습이 섞인 괴물이 침대 위에서 손을 흔들었다. 샌즈는 어째서 그 괴물이 여기 있는지 

의구심을 살짝 가졌지만, 이미 그의 머리는 의심보다도 담배와 빵을 간절히 원하고 있었다.

 

"헤...별일이네. 네가 여기 있고."

"사실 여기서 심부름을 하고 있거든."

"....그래?"

"뭐, 어디까지나 심부름이지만. 아무튼 여기 왔다는 건, 그것들이 필요해서지?"

"이런 '골'방에서 뭘 하면 되는 거지? 침대보 정리?"

 

약간 남아있는 이성이 쉴 세 없이 경보를 울려댔지만 그걸 순순히 따르기엔 몸이 바싹 달아오른 상태였다. 별 일 아닐거야. 

전혀 도움이 안 되는 말을 되내이며 샌즈는 스카프를 만지작거렸다.

 

"흠...별 거 아니야. 최근 내가 아는 곳에서, 괴물 하나가 비었거든."

 

괴물은 자리에서 일어나더니 샌즈 앞으로 바싹 다가왔다. 평소엔 의자에 앉아 있어서 몰랐는데, 일어나보니 생각 이상으로 큰 키를 가지고 있었다. 

바싹 올려다보는 상태가 된 탓에 샌즈는 살짝 마른 침을 삼켰다.

 

"마땅히 부탁할 괴물도 없어서 난감한 상황이라서."

"그러니까 뭘..."

 

갑자기 괴물이 두 손을 뻗어 샌즈른 번쩍 안아올렸다. 어린아이처럼 대롱대롱 허공에 들린 샌즈가 화들짝 놀라 발버둥을 치는데도 

괴물은 신경도 쓰지 않고 침대로 다가갔다. 그리고 그대로 샌즈를 앉은 상태로 침대 위로 풀썩 앉았다.

 

"뭐....!"

"가만히."

 

괴물은 한 손으로는 샌즈의 허리를 끌어안고, 다른 한 손으로는 몸을 이곳저곳 더듬기 시작했다. 샌즈는 제 몸 위로 지렁이와 지네 

수 십마리가 기어가는듯한 오싹함에 몸부림을 쳤으나, 그의 허리를 붙잡은 손은 도통 샌즈를 놓아줄 기미가 보이지 않았다.

그 손은 머리뼈를 타고 목뼈, 쇄골, 어깨뼈, 빗장뼈, 척추를 타고 골반까지 내려가기 시작했다. 곧 옷 속까지 살짝 살짝 침범하는 손가락에 

샌즈는 그만하라고 힘껏 소리쳤다. 하지만 괴물은 샌즈를 빤히 쳐다보더니 돌연 씩 웃었다.

 

"왜, 빵이랑 담배 필요 없어?"

"아니, 그건 아니....!"

"한 번만 더 시끄럽게 굴면, 그냥 내보낼거야."

 

멍청아. 이건 함정이야. 당장 나가. 이성은 그렇게 속삭였지만 샌즈는 덜덜 떨면서도 얌전히 있기 시작했다. 

그러자 괴물은 거리낄 것 없이 손을 움직여 계속해서 샌즈의 몸을 더듬어갔다.

그렇게 한참을 더듬고 난 뒤 괴물이 샌즈의 턱을 붙잡고 고개를 들게 했다. 그리고 요리조리 샌즈의 두개골을 흔들며 

보석을 감정하듯 살펴보기 시작했다.

 

"뭐, 이 정도면 나쁘지 않겠네."

"...."

"그러면 오늘은 첫 날이니까, 가볍게 시작할까."

 

그러니까 대체 뭘? 하고 물어보려던 샌즈의 입 위로, 따뜻한 온기와 터럭이 겹쳐졌다. 

 

 

"수고했어."

"미친.....하란 짓이 이거였어.....?"

"그러면 뭘 생각한 거야? 막노동? 그게 얼마나 비싼 물건인데, 이 정도면 싸게 먹힌 거야."

 

고마운 줄 알아. 그렇게 말하며 괴물은 주섬주섬 바지를 챙겨 입고 자리에서 일어났다. 그리고는 침대 옆에 놓여있던

가방에서 봉투를 꺼내더니 그대로 샌즈에게 집어던졌다.

 

"오늘은 이걸로 끝."

"....."

"다음에도 또 보자고."

 

괴물이 계단을 올라간 뒤 샌즈는 봉투를 손에 꽉 쥐고 침대에서 내려왔다. 땀이 송골송골 맺힌 두개골이 축축하고 미끄러워,

아까 스카프를 문지른 소매가 아닌 반대쪽 소매로 이마를 슥 닦았다. 

그렇게 계단을 올라가니 바에 있던 바텐더가 돌연 부엌 안 쪽으로 들어왔다. 그리고는 힐끔 고갯짓으로 한 곳을 가리켰고,

그곳에는 뒷문으로 보이는 문 하나가 있었다. 샌즈는 말 한 마디 없이 그 문을 열고 도망치듯 밖으로 나와 달렸다.

행여라도 손에 든 봉투를 놓칠새라 꽉 쥐고.

 

"젠장....!"

 

샌즈는 골목길에 숨어서 몇 번이나 침을 탁탁 뱉었다. 입 안에 퍼지는 비릿함과 구역질이 참을 수 없었다.

몇 번이나 몇 번이나 입을 문지르고 침을 뱉어도 나아질 기미가 보이지 않아, 결국 워터폴로 순간이동했다.

시원한 습기를 머금은 공기가 그렇게 반가웠던 적이 있었을까.

맑은 물로 몇 번이나 입을 헹구자 한 결 나은 느낌이 들었다. 허나 입은 어찌어찌 헹궜지만 몸에 남은 불쾌감은

어떻게 해도 떨쳐낼 수 없었다. 더불어 누군가의 발밑에 굴복했단 굴욕감과 비참함까지.

 

"......"

 

그러나 그 위로 끈적끈적하게 채워지지 않는 욕구가 기어오른다. 봉투를 열어보니 그곳에는 빵 몇 덩이와 담배 한 다스가 들어있었고,

그것을 보니 방금 전 느낀 부정적인 감정들이 어느 정도 누그러지는 게 느껴졌다. 제 몸을 팔아 얻어낸 것들이었지만 아무래도 좋았다.

지금 당장은 이것들이 간절할 뿐.

샌즈는 재빨리 담배 한 개비를 꺼내 물고 불을 붙였다. 담배 끝이 타들어가면서 샌즈의 입에서 희미하게 담배 연기가 흘러나왔다. 

하ㅡ 하고 길게 내쉬는 숨소리가 달짝지근하게 달라붙는다.

후회감과 부끄러움과 절망감에 취하기엔 담배는 너무나도 독하고 진했다. 다시 느껴지는 몽롱함과 고양감에 

샌즈는 희미해지는 의식 속에서 씨익 웃었다. 깨져버린 눈동자와 온전한 눈동자가 초점 없이 허공을 응시한다.

매캐한 연기가 작은 해골의 온몸을 감싸며 춤을 추기 시작했다. 천천히. 아주 천천히. 저 밑바닥까지 추락하기 위해 꽉 붙들으며. 

그렇게 샌즈는 늪으로 가라앉기 시작했다. 알면서도, 떨쳐내지 못하고.


	3. Chapter 3

파피루스는 소파에 앉아 짜증스러운 듯 발을 탁탁 굴렀다. 그러나 그 발길질에 놀랄 괴물도 무슨 일이냐고 아부할 괴물도 없었다. 

다만 바닥이 부숴질 것 같은 요란한 발소리만 거실을 가득 채워갈 뿐.

최근 샌즈가 돈을 가져오지 않고 있기 때문에 파피루스는 간만에 '부족함'을 느끼고 있었다. 그리고 그 부족함이란 것은 

힘으로 모든 걸 해결하는 그에게 있어 상상 이상의 걸림돌로 다가올 수 밖에 없었다.

 

"그 망할 밥버러지..."

 

그에게 형이란 건 약하고 비겁했지만 그나마 돈이라도 가져다주니 살려놓는, 계륵같은 존재였다. 

돈의 출처는 안 봐도 불순한 쪽이겠지만 그런 건 아무래도 좋았다. 지금 당장 돈이 바닥났다는 것. 그게 문제일 뿐.

 

'알 게 뭐람. 어차피 곤란한 건 그 새끼지, 내가 아냐.'

 

기억도 안 나는 옛날에는 이렇게까지 사이가 나쁘지 않았던 것 같기도 했지만...이제와서 그런 건 전부 의미없는 이야기가 되었다. 

강해야 살아남을 수 있는 이 지하에서, 우애니 돈독함따윈 되려 생존에 방해가 될 뿐이니까.

불쾌한 감상에 젖어있던 파피루스가 몇 번째일지 모를 텔레비젼을 박살내려던 순간 현관문이 무겁게 열렸다. 그리고 이 순간 가장 필요하면서도 

가장 꼴도 보기 싫은 얼굴이 나타났는데, 그런 얼굴을 한 주제에 상태가 가관도 아닌지라 결국 파피루스는 뚜껑이 열려 버럭 소리쳤다.

 

"야, 밥 버러지! 그게 뭔 꼬라지야!"

 

샌즈는 평소와 다르게 멍한 얼굴을 하고 있었는데, 눈이 풀린 게 당장이라도 뒷통수를 맞아도 꼼짝없이 당할 것 같은 모습이었다. 

게다가 항상 단정하게 입던 옷과 스카프는 마구 구겨져 어디서 구르고 온 게 아닐까 싶을 정도였다. 뭐, 굴렀다면 구른 건 사실이었지만 

파피루스가 그런 걸 알 턱이 없었다.

안 그래도 샌즈가 약해빠졌단 것에 불만이 하늘을 찌르고 있던 차에, 무방비한 모습까지 보여주니 파피루스로선 화가 폭발할 수 밖에 없었다. 

거의 목을 졸라버릴 기세로 샌즈의 멱살을 붙잡은 파피루스가 짐승처럼 낮은 목소리를 내뱉었다.

 

"뭔 꼬라지냐고 물었잖아."

"대, 대장...잠깐...."

 

평소에는 어떠한 일이 있어도 여유만만한 그 얼굴이 오늘은 몹시 초췌해보였다. 파피루스는 당장이라도 이 망할 녀석을

먼지로 만들어버릴까 진지하게 고민했지만, 그나마 남아있는 이성이 그것만큼은 간신히 막았다. 

더러운 것을 만졌던 것처럼 파피루스는 세차게 잡았던 멱살을 놓고 손을 툭툭 털었다. 그리고 여전히 날 선 눈빛을 하며 

다리를 덜덜 떠는 샌즈를 바라봤다.

 

"돈은?"

"도, 돈?"

"최근에 돈을 안 줬잖아. 왜, 설마 돈이 없다고 하게?"

"...."

 

샌즈는 주춤주춤거리며 눈을 굴렸다. 당장 파피루스에게 줄 돈은 있지만, 이걸 주고 나면 완전히 빈털터리가 된다. 

그러면 오늘은 그냥 넘어가도 다음을 장담할 수 없게 된다.

평소같으면 기름칠 한 바퀴마냥 굴러갈 머리가 이상하게도 잘 굴러가지 않는다. 입에 희미하게 남은 담배 맛에 온 신경이 쏠린 기분이다.

 

"뭐야, 설마 돈 없어?!"

 

인내심이란 제 사전에 없는 파피루스가 샌즈의 멱살을 부여잡고 흔들었다. 금화가 짤랑이는 소리가 들리자, 파피루스는 우악스럽게 

샌즈의 주머니를 뒤져 기어코 지갑을 꺼내갔다. 허나 파피루스는 자신이 원하는 것을 손에 넣었음에도 싸늘한 눈빛을 거두지 않았다.

 

"이게 끝이야?"

"...."

"대체 요즘 뭘 하고 다니는 거야?"

 

쓸모없는 자식. 하나부터 열까지 맘에 안 들어. 그 말을 남기며 파피루스는 제 방으로 들어가더니 신경질적으로 문을 닫았다. 

날카로운 파열음이 가신 뒤 텅 빈 거실에서 샌즈는 제 몸을 두 팔로 감싼 뒤 웅크렸다.

담배를 필 때와 빵을 먹을 땐 푹신한 배게와 부드러운 이불에 파묻힌 것 마냥 좋았지만, 시간이 지나니 몸살이 난 것 마냥 아파오기 시작했다. 

게다가 어디 세게 내던져진 것 마냥 어지럽고 머리가 아파 깨어있다는 것 자체가 고약이었다.

샌즈는 비틀거리며 방 안으로 들어온 뒤 품 안에 숨겨둔 종이봉투를 꺼냈다. 빵 한 덩이와 담배 한 개비. 어찌해야할까. 지금 먹을까. 

아니면 내일을 위해 남겨둬야할까. 바스라진 이성은 무엇이 이득이고 무엇이 살아남게 해주는 일인지 판단할 수 없다. 

떨리는 손으로 빵을 덥썩 물었지만, 침이 한 방울도 나오지 않는 입은 빵 한 입 끊는 것 조차 버거웠다. 그것마저도 급해 손으로 빵을 찢어 

목구멍 속으로 밀어넣는 모습은, 죽어가는 병자가 최후의 순간까지 진통제를 붙잡는 모양과도 같았다.

곧 방 안에 담배 연기가 희미하게 감돌기 시작했다. 해골의 목을 조르는 게 그리도 좋은지, 아이가 춤추는 것 마냥 연기는 빙글빙글 돌아갔다. 

그래도 해골은 풀린 눈으로 마냥 웃고 또 웃었다. 자신을 서서히 죽이는 게 무엇인지도 모르고.

 

 

 

눈을 뜬 샌즈에게 '언제 잠들었지?'와 같은 의문은 들지 않았다. 아직 깨어있는 건지 잠들어있는 건지 알 수 없는 감각만이 온 몸을 휘감고 있을 뿐.

바닥에는 담뱃재가 흩뿌려져있었다. 샌즈는 그것을 멍하니 손으로 쓸어내리다가 돌연 뒤를 돌아봤다. 등을 타고 목뼈까지 천천히 흝는 듯한, 

그런 알 수 없는 서늘함.

그림자가 진 방 구석에서 뭔가 꾸물꾸물 움직이고 있었다. 침입자? 아니면 다른 생물? 차마 가까이 다가가지도 못하고 샌즈는 털 세운 고양이마냥 

뻣뻣하게 굳어있었다. 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 살펴봐도 흐릿한 시야로는 좀처럼 정체를 파악할 수 없었다.

이윽고 그것이 천천히 몸을 풀었다. 아니, 그것이 아니었다. '그것들'이었다.

 

"?!"

 

수 십, 수 백, 수 천 마리는 될 것 같은 벌레들이었다. 투명하고 매끄러워보이는 벌레들은 구더기마냥 쉴 세 없이 꿈틀꿈틀 몸부림치고 있었다. 

그리고 서서히 벽을 타고 샌즈가 있는 곳으로 오고 있었다.

샌즈는 기겁을 하며 주변을 둘러봤으나 마땅한 게 없었다. 하다못해 책 한 권이라도 있었으면....! 그렇게 주춤거리는 사이 벌레들이 

샌즈의 신발을 타고 다리로 올라오고 있었다.

 

"윽?!"

 

좁쌀만한 수십마리의 벌레들이 다리를 기어오르는 건, 뭐라 말할 수 없는 불쾌감과 역겨움 뿐이었다. 수십 개의 작은 손가락이 

살살 간지럽히는 것 같은 간지러움. 저들끼리 몸을 비비적거리느라 느껴지는 꿈틀거림. 본능에 가까운 거부감이 몸을 덥썩 삼킨다.

 

"아아아악!"

 

손으로 미친듯이 털어내도 벌레들은 좀처럼 떨어지지 않았다. 아니, 오히려 털어내는 손에도 옮겨붙어서는 팔 위로도 기어오르고 있었다. 

몇 마리는 바지 속이나 소매 속으로 기어들어가 옷 속을 헤집었다.

찢어지는 비명을 내지르며 밖으로 뛰쳐나온 샌즈에 파피루스도 적잖히 놀랄 수 밖에 없었다. 수건을 물고 참을지언정 

한 번도 대놓고 비명을 내지른 적 없는 멍청이의 행동에, 화내는 것조차 잊고 파피루스는 자리에서 일어났다.

 

"뭐야! 뭐냐고!"

"파피루스, 벌레가....! 벌레가....!"

 

대장이란 호칭이 생략됬는데도 파피루스는 태클을 걸 겨를이 없었다. 쉴 세 없이 몸을 긁으며 겁에 질려있는 샌즈의 모습은 

파피루스의 눈에는 의아함을 넘어 오싹할 지경이었다.

 

"야! 그러니까 뭔 소리야!"

"버, 벌레가 온 몸에...!"

"벌레가 어디에 있단 건데! 똑바로 말해!"

 

벌레는 커녕 티끌 하나 보이지도 않는데, 샌즈는 뼈가 으스러질 기세로 손가락을 세워 몸을 긁고 있었다. 

드드드득, 득득, 드드드 하고 청각을 불쾌하게 만드는 소리가 등골을 서늘하게 만든다.

보다못한 파피루스가 샌즈를 부여잡은 순간, 이 땅콩같은 새끼한테 이런 힘이 있었나 싶을 정도로 세찬 손짓이 파피루스를 내리쳤다. 

어지간해서 힘에 밀리지 않는 파피루스가 비틀거리는 사이 샌즈는 문을 박차고 집 밖으로 뛰어갔다.

 

"야 이...! 너 당장 이리 안 와!!"

 

파피루스 역시 집을 뛰쳐나와 샌즈를 쫓아가기 시작했다. 평소에도 얍삽하단 건 알았지만 지금 뛰어가는 저 모습은 거의 날아가는 수준이었다. 

덕분에 온 힘을 다해 쫓아갔는데도 수도 부근에서 샌즈를 놓쳤고, 파피루스는 온갖 욕지기를 내뱉으며 발을 굴렀다.

 

"또 무슨 일이 터진거냐, 그 망할 새끼가!"

 

그렇게 길 한복판에서, 키 큰 해골의 욕지기가 받아줄 상대 없이 허공을 멤돌았다. 

 

 

 

"어서오세..."

"제발, 나 좀....!"

 

샌즈의 말이 미처 끝나기도 전, 바텐더는 조용히 샌즈의 팔을 붙잡고 바 안 쪽으로 들어갔다. 

그리고 어제와 같이 육중한 철문을 붙잡고 여는 것이었다. 

이제 샌즈에게 이것이 함정이건 아니건 중요치 않았기에, 망설임없이 그 문 안으로 뛰어들어갔다. 

너무 급하게 들어간 탓에 계단에서 굴러 바닥으로 내팽겨쳐졌으나, 그럼에도 샌즈는 쉴 세 없이 손으로 몸을 긁고 털어내느라 여념이 없었다.

 

"어? 또 왔네?"

 

샌즈는 뭔가 말하려 했지만, 온 몸을 타고 기어오르는 벌레들 때문에 순간 할말을 잊어버렸다. 대신 미친듯이 옷을 털거나 몸을 긁고 

더러는 발을 굴러댔다. 그런 샌즈의 모습을 보는 괴물의 모습은 한없이 즐거워보였다.

 

"왜 그래? 혹시 벌레라도 있어?"

"윽, 이걸 어떻게 좀....!"

"없애줄까? 대신 대가는..."

"뭐든 좋으니까 닥치고 이 망할 것들을 치워!!"

 

자신보다 훨씬 키가 큰 괴물에게 달려들어 옷깃을 붙잡고 흔드는 모습은, 무섭거나 위협적 이라기보단 애처롭거나 비참해보일 지경이었다. 

게다가 성난 목소리로 달려든 것과 달리 샌즈의 손에는 힘이 거의 들어가지 않았다.

 

"자. 어차피 이 상태면 써먹지도 못하니까."

 

괴물은 담배 한 개비를 꺼내 샌즈 입에 물려줬다. 샌즈는 허겁지겁 라이터를 꺼냈지만, 번번히 손이 빗나가면서 좀체 불이 붙지 않았다. 

몇 번이나 헛방을 키는 샌즈를 보다 못한 괴물이 결국 한 손으로 샌즈의 턱을 붙잡고, 한 손으로 불 붙은 라이터를 가져다댔다. 

불이 담배 끝에 붙자마자 샌즈는 그것을 깊숙히 들이마신 뒤 길게 내뱉었다. 

곧 몽롱함과 나른함이 감도는 것과 동시에, 온 몸을 기어다니던 벌레들이 거짓말처럼 사라졌다. 

그러나 이미 샌즈에겐 벌레들은 아무 의미도 없었다. 오직 이 몽롱한 연기 맛을 한 줌이라도 놓치고 싶지 않을 뿐.

 

"대가는 알지?"

"....."

"아, 오늘은 내가 아냐. 어제는 어디까지나 너가 써먹을 수 있나 테스트 해본 것 뿐."

"....."

"그러면 동의한 것으로 치고..."

 

괴물은 곧 어딘가로 전화를 넣더니, 침대에 걸터앉아 담배를 물고 있는 샌즈를 내버려둔 체 계단을 올라갔다. 

홀로 남은 샌즈는 더 이상 아무 생각도 할 수 없었다. 자신이 함정에 빠졌다는 것도, 이제 빠져나올 길이 없단 것도. 

앞으로 남은 선택지에서 자신의 수명을 늘릴 방도는 없단 것도, 전부.

담뱃재가 바닥으로 떨어져 산산조각났다. 그 모습은 한 줌 먼지로 사그라든 괴물의 최후와 너무나도 흡사했다. 

그 위로 다시 담뱃재 한 뭉치가 떨어졌다.


	4. Chapter 4

"씨발, 망할 새끼가!!"

 

파피루스의 손에 부서진 가구만 이로써 두 자리수를 찍는 데 성공했다. 그러나 조금도 화가 가라앉지 않았기에 

그는 손에 잡히는 건 뭐든 닥치는대로 부숴버렸다.

샌즈가 이상한 행동을 보이고 집을 뛰쳐나간지도 일주일이 넘었다. 물론 외박을 하거나, 붙잡혀서 보복을 받느라 

며칠씩 집에 안 오는 건 그리 이상할 게 없었지만...이렇게 길게 돌아오지 않는 건 처음이었다.

 

"...설마 뒤졌나?"

 

원한을 잔뜩 샀을테니 언제 죽어도 이상할 건 없지만, 당장은 파피루스에게 몹시 곤란한 상황이었다. 

지금까지 필요한 생활비나 비용은 샌즈에게 받아왔고, 하다못해 근위대에 들어갈때까진 샌즈는 요긴한 주머니로서 살려둘 필요가 있었다.

조금은 호위 노릇을 했어야했나? 그에게 있어 머리 굴리는 일은 상당히 버거운 일이었고, 아니나다를까 다시 짜증이 밀려온 

그의 손에 부러진 식탁다리가 박살이 나고 말았다.

똑똑. 갑자기 들린 노크 소리에 파피루스는 빠른 걸음으로 현관 앞으로 갔다. 그리고 문을 세차게 열어재꼈는데

힘조절을 못한 탓에 경첩이 뜯겨지면서 문이 떨어지고 말았다.

 

"우와. 힘이 세다고 들었지만 상상 이상이네."

"뭐야?"

 

안대를 쓴 노란 공룡 괴물을 본 파피루스의 얼굴이 팍 구겨졌다. 

 

"난 왕실 과학자 알피스."

"왕실 과학자가 여긴 뭔 일인데?"

"귀찮으니까 다 생략하고.....네 형이 어딨는지 궁금해?"

 

파악! 곧바로 알피스의 멱살이 붙잡혀 허공으로 들렸다. 그러나 알피스는 놀라는 기색도 없이 비릿하게 웃었다.

 

"내가 벌인 짓은 아냐."

"그럼 뭔데? 개소리면 이 자리에서 당장..."

"어떤 쥐새끼들이 이상한 약을 담배랑 빵에 타서 팔아치운 덕에, 네 형도 거기 중독되서 맛탱이가 갔거든."

"그러니까 무슨 소리인데?"

 

상상이상으로 멍청하네. 알피스는 속으로 욕지기를 내뱉었지만, 겉으로는 아무렇지 않은 척 웃어보이며 말했다.

 

"네 형이 그렇게 된 건 유감이지만...그 약, 왠지 요긴하게 쓰일 것 같아서 말이지."

"아 좀 알기 쉽게 말해!"

"너가 거기 쳐들어가서 깽판을 쳐. 형을 찾으러 왔다고."

"미친, 내가 왜 그 새끼 찾으러 가야해!!"

"멍청아. 구실 맞추는 거지. 형을 찾기 위해 동생이 위험을 무릅쓰고 쳐들어갔다, 라는 명목이지."

 

이해는 한 것 같지만 영 탐탁치 않았는지, 파피루스의 얼굴은 쓰고 역겨운 걸 삼킨 것 같은 표정이었다.

 

"최대한 크게 소란을 피워. 그러면 내가 근처에 있다가 딱 맞춰서 근위대를 보낼테니까. 그리고 네 형이랑 중독자들, 유통자들을 조사할 거야.

겸사겸사 그 약도 좀 얻어가고."

"근데 그렇게 해서 무슨 득이 되는데?"

"너 아직 네 형 필요하잖아? 근위대에 들어가려면."

"...."

 

파피루스는 잡고 있던 멱살을 놓고 알피스를 내려놓았다. 알피스는 씨익 웃으며 옷을 툭툭 털며 느긋하게 말했다.

 

"걱정 마. 네 형은 대조군으로 실험해서 살려둘거니까. 덤으로 너한테 실험에 협력한 대가비도 줄 거고."

"...."

"아, 그리고 근위대에 추천도 넣어줄게. 이거면 괜찮겠지?"

"약속 안 지키면 모가지 꺾어버릴거야."

 

알피스는 그런 파피루스의 위협에도 씩 웃을 뿐이었다. 그 다음 주소 하나를 말했고, 파피루스는 냉큼 달려가기 시작했다.

홀로 남겨진 알피스는 비릿한 웃음을 지으며 말했다. 정말 멍청해. 덕분에 요긴하게 쓸 수 있어서 난 좋지만. 

그리고 곧 알피스는 어딘가로 연락을 넣기 시작했다.

 

 

몇 번째? 아니 며칠? 세는 것 조차 포기할만큼의 수많은 괴물들이 와갔다. 그리고 그 때마다 샌즈는 껍질이 벗겨진 과일마냥 

맨몸을 먹히고 또 먹혔다. 도대체 얼마나 많은 괴물들이 그를 삼키고 뱉어낸걸까. 앞으로 또 얼마나 많은 괴물이 그럴까.

가혹하고 고된 일이었다. 죽을만큼 아프고 괴롭고 버거운 일이었다. 하지만 그 다음 입에 물리는 빵과 담배에 

벗어날 수도, 그만둘 수도 없었다. 팔을 붙잡은 사슬도 진작 벗어난지 오래였다.

괴물이 나간 뒤 샌즈는 떨리는 손으로 옷을 챙겨입었다. 허나 그것조차 제대로 입지 못해, 조끼는 어깨에서 흘러내려 있었고 

바지는 골반에 걸쳐져 골반이 살짝 보이는 꼴이었다.

무엇보다 초점이 흐릿한 두 눈과 벌어진 입에서 흐르는 침, 눈에선 쉴 세 없이 흐르는 눈물이 가관도 아니었다. 

그러나 샌즈는 제 몸 하나 가누지 못하고 그대로 침대 위로 고꾸라져버렸다. 이미 샌즈는 침식되었으니까.

 

"ㅡ!!"

 

그 때 밖에서 요란한 소리가 들리기 시작했다. 처음에는 고성 뿐이던 그 소리는, 점점 격해지더니 기어코 뭔가 부서지고 날아다니는 

소리로 변했다. 그리고 멀리서 들리던 소리가 점점 다가오기 시작하더니, 와지끈 하고 문 부서지는 소리로 돌변했다.

격한 고함소리와 함께 샌즈의 멱살이 쥐어잡힌다. 혐오가 가득한 눈빛, 멱살을 잡은 손에 점점 들어가는 힘, 으득하고 이빨 가는 소리. 

명백한 분노의 신호들을 눈치채기엔 샌즈는 이미 망가진 상황이었다.

곧 작은 해골의 몸이 내동댕이 쳐지고, 짐짝처럼 끌려 올라가고, 계단을 다 올라온 뒤 한 번 더 내쳐진다. 

그리고 그것을 끝으로 샌즈의 기억은 끊어진다.

 

 

빛이 스며든다. 하지만 그것 뿐이다. 이따금 희미한 색색깔의 빛들이 날아다녔다. 곧 새카맣게 침식된다.

 

 

몽롱한 의식 속에서 뭔가 복잡한 용어들이 들린다. 하지만 어딘가 다른 종족의 언어처럼 알아들을 수 없다. 곧 의식이 멀어진다.

 

 

다시 깨어났을 때도 여전히 의식은 흐릿했다. 자신은 누구인지, 여긴 어디인지, 무엇 하나 알 수 없었다. 

애초에 생각이란 것 자체가 뭔지 알 수 없었다. 곧 눈이 감긴다.

 

 

"슬슬 의식이 돌아올 때가 됐어."

 

눈을 뜨니 노란색 괴물이 흐릿하게 보인다. 스노우딘의 팔 없는 괴물과 비슷한가? 아니, 그것보다 더 소름끼치는...

몸이 욱씬거린다. 그동안 알 수 없었던 통증이 어렴풋이 느껴진다. 싫어. 여기서...죽을 수 없어. 살고 싶어. 죽고싶지 않아.

곧 모든 게 까맣게 물들어간다.

 

 

"ㅡ?!"

 

손가락 하나 하나가 끊어지고, 팔꿈치와 무릎에 수십 개의 바늘을 찔러넣고, 갈비뼈 하나 하나를 으스러뜨린 것 같은 통증이 몰려온다. 

비명을 질러도 그것조차 들리지 않을 만큼 아프고 괴로웠다.

토막토막난 기억들이 떠올랐다가 가라앉는다. 새로운 술집. 빵과 담배. 편안한 분위기. 어쩐지 멈출 수 없었던 발걸음. 

서서히 나빠지던 몸. 이젠 살아가는 것조차 힘겨웠던 때. 거래와 대가. 침대. 탐욕스런 눈빛. 역겨운 짓. 몸에 스며드는 수많은....

 

"욱?!"

 

구역질이 몰려온다. 게워냄같은 건 괴물에게 있을 수 없는데, 어째선지 뭔가 뱉어내는 행동만 반복한다. 

몸에 연결된 수많은 관들이 무겁다. 떠오르는 기억들에 몸이 더욱 더 아파온다. 싫어. 죽을 것 같아....!

 

"안심해. 죽지 않아."

 

히죽 웃는 얼굴이 보인다. 저 얼굴은 분명....왕실 과학자? 왕실 과학자가 어째서? 그리고 난 왜 여기에? 

샌즈의 혼란은 점점 더 심해져만간다.

 

"네가 먹었던 빵과 담배, 심각한 중독성을 가진 물건이더라고."

"?!"

"약효가 도는 동안에는 엄청난 쾌감과 고양감이 돌지만...끊는 순간 견딜 수 없는 고통과 공포가 몰려오는, 매력적인 물건이야."

 

덕분에 내 계획이 좀 더 수월하게 진행될 수 있었어. 입꼬리만 비틀어서 웃는 그 미소에서, 비릿한 맛이 감돈다.

 

"관계자들은 전부 죽었어. 유통하던 놈들도, 중독자들도. 네 동생이 난리 피우던 중에 많이 죽은 것도 있지만."

"파....아니, 대장...이?"

"넌 특별히 써먹을 데가 있어서 살려뒀지만."

"...."

"그 약이 매력적이긴 해도, 엄연히 부작용이 있는 물건이니 해독제가 있어야 하지 않겠어?"

 

알피스는 샌즈의 몸에 연결된 관들을 툭툭 건드렸다.

 

"이제 약효는 충분히 중화됬을거야."

"...."

"안 그래?"

 

확실히 담배를 피웠을 때의 몽롱함과 피지 않았을 때 몰려온 통증은 사라졌다. 허나 그렇다고 완벽한 상태는 아니었다. 

마치 뭔가 몸에 들러붙어 완전히 하나가 된 것을, 억지로 잡아뜯어 몸이 너덜너덜하게 찢겨진 기분이다.

 

"물론 아프겠지만."

"...."

"그러니까 넌 계속 살아야 해."

 

멍하니 있던 샌즈는 힘없이 웃었다. 피할 수 없는 고통이 몰려와도, 살고싶은 마음을 끝까지 버릴 수가 없었다. 

곧 알피스의 손이 주사기로 향한 뒤 그 손이 다가온다. 샌즈는 눈을 질끈 감았다.

받아들일 수 없다면, 버틸 수 밖에.

 

 

그 이후로 느낀 건 사지가 끊어지는 고통과, 정성스럽게 하나하나 뼈를 조각내는 느낌과, 그 외 입으로 묘사만 해도 괴로운 감각들 뿐이었다.

더군다나 알피스는 '정확하게 해독되는 지 알아야하니까.'라는 핑계로 진통제 하나 주지 않았다. 참으로 지독하기 짝이 없었다.

어찌어찌 풀려나 집으로 돌아간 샌즈를 반긴 건 파피루스의 주먹질과 온갖 폭언이었다. 밥버러지. 기어코 사고를 치네. 

너 구한다고 개고생했으니 빚으로 달아놨다. 전부 갚아라 등등....

나중에 안 거지만 근위대에 추천을 넣어주겠다던 알피스의 말에 앞장섰건만, 결국 근위대에서 아무 연락도 오지 않아 

파피루스의 분노는 하늘을 찌른 상태였다. 그렇다고 기껏 구해낸 샌즈를 죽일 수도 없으니 답답할 노릇이리라.

 

'그 멍청이, 실컷 이용만 당했군.'

 

꼴 좋다고 비웃어주기엔 자신의 처지가 처량해 비웃을수도 없는 샌즈였다. 이번엔 함정에 된통 걸렸고, 

정말 죽을 수도 있던 차에 구해진거니까. 물론 앞으로도 계속 동생의 지갑 노릇을 하게 된 건 내키지 않지만.

겨우 방으로 돌아온 샌즈는 몸도 마음도 너덜너덜해진 걸 느끼며 침대에 기댔다. 간만에 돌아온 집이지만 

그 어떠한 포근함도, 안락함도 느껴지지 않았다. 

그러나 지금의 그라면 쓰레기장이라도 푹신한 침대로 다가왔으리라. 그만큼 샌즈는 지쳐있었다.

 

"....살아남을거야."

 

기회를 봐서 동생에게서 완전히 벗어나리라. 그 때가 올 때까지 숨죽이고 버티자. 땅바닥을 기어서라도 살아남자.

설령, 몸을 팔더라도 말이지. 샌즈의 손이 이불보를 세게 움켜쥔다. 창밖에서 누군가 내뱉은 숨결이 허공으로 흩어진다. 

 

마치, 담배연기처럼.

 

 

환기 안 되는 술집: 중국 청나라 시절 아편굴. 아편연기 안 빠지고 막 중독되고....이거 생각함.

빵: LSD는 보리맥각에서 추출하는 성분임. 또 밀가루 같은 데 넣어서 빵을 구워서 먹는 방법도 있음. 종이에 붙여서 햝아먹는 게 일반적이라지만...

담배: 대마 말아서 피우는 거. 혹은 아편같은 거. 일단은 대마 생각했음.

근데 처음 생각한 건 코카인에 베이킹파우더 섞어서 담배로 필 수 있는 그런 물질이었음.

벌레 기어가는 환상: 코카인 부작용. 코크버그....대충 발음은 이렇고 철자 까먹었음. 아무튼 그런 부작용이 있음.


End file.
